Legacy Of The Dark Knight: Dimension Crisis
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: James Davis is back as the Valiant Warrior! And now the Justice League has been created! But what's this? A new name? A rip in the space-time continuum? Another James? What's going on? Sequel to Legacy Of The Dark Knight. Takes place during the Justice League TV Show but before Justice League Unlimited.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy Of The Dark Knight: Dimension Crisis

James Davis is back as the Valiant Warrior! And now the Justice League has been created! But what's this? A rip in the space-time continuum? Another James? What's going on? Sequel to Legacy Of The Dark Knight. Takes place during the Justice League but before Unlimited.

Chapter 1: I Missed The Party

James Davis snored in his seat as the bar service rolled by. He had been asleep for so long his head was nearly on the window. The Boeing 787 flight had been flying for about 9 of the 13 hour 30 minute flight. Knowing this was going to be a long trip, James had packed his laptop along with a few books. Yet he still found time to sleep nonetheless.  
Sitting next to him was Pamela Isley, formally known as Poison Ivy. She had been sleeping earlier, but had woken up and taken a book out to read. Pam looked at the sleeping James and smiled.  
"_He takes the longest naps doesn't he?" _She thought affectionately. _"Well he deserves it…"_

She thought back to a couple of weeks ago when James fought his opposite adversary Nero, another personality of James. Sometime ago, he was captured to take part in an experiment by the Mad Hatter and the Penguin; hoping to create their own superhuman to defeat Batman and Co, the experiment failed and James broke out of the lab, giving him power over the energy Solarium but also creating the evil personality Nero in his brain. After Nero tried to take over James's body, he exorcised himself out and fought James to a standoff in the old factory where he was captured. With her own help, James managed to destroy the evil side of Nero and reveal Alcor, a more friendly personality who now stays with him and helps as a partner.  
She sighed at the adventure, and then looked at herself.  
"_That adventure changed me completely…" _Pam thought. _"I'm no longer Poison Ivy…I don't destroy mankind anymore for the plants…And it was all because of him…"_

Pam looked at James again. She just couldn't believe how much her life had turned since then. She felt happier in the past month than she did in all the years she was a criminal.  
"_That one night…"_ she thought as James turned over in his sleep.  
Pam thought back again to the night she spent with James at Arkham Asylum.  
"_I felt his hands all over me that night…" _She thought lustfully. _"The feeling of his body crushing mine…His heat burning me up…"  
_What made it so sexy, she thought, was the fact that it was breaking the unwritten laws of heroism and villains. At the time she was still Poison Ivy, and for a superhero and a supervillain to be spending an intimate moment together was unheard of. The rush of energy that she felt that night, knowing they were violating their code just made it all the more special.  
And she was glad where it led to in the end. After Nero's defeat, they had spent the night at her house and had a very romantic evening with a delightful ending.  
She was so busy fantasizing about what had happened; she didn't notice James was waking up.

James slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Pam. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning something intelligible.  
He raised an eyebrow, unsure how to approach this. Using his Solarium, he increased his hearing and made out what she was moaning about.  
"_Oh yes James…" _She moaned quietly. _"Just this one night…"  
_James now raised both eyebrows.  
"_Whoa…" _He thought. _"She must be fantasizing about the first night we ever spent together, back at Arkham…"  
_"Pam?" He whispered.  
No answer.  
"Pam?" James whispered a little louder.  
She suddenly shook her head and blinked a few times.  
"H-huh? What?" She looked at James, now realizing that she was awake.  
Pam turned a bright shade of pink.  
"Oh! James! Good morning!" She greeted, embarrassed. "D-did you hear any of that?"

He chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said no."  
"Oh dear…" She muttered, embarrassed.  
James waved it off. "No harm no foul. Did you sleep well?"  
Pam nodded. "Yes, very well. It was nice of bird-boy to give us first class."  
James chuckled again. "Still can't call him Bruce huh?"  
"Come on now, I may no longer be Poison Ivy, but some changes take longer than others."  
"True."  
Ever since the fight against Nero, Pamela has been trying to address James's friends and teammates by their real names instead of insults or nicknames she gave them. In fact, she still didn't know Bruce Wayne was Batman. James had not told her, knowing full well the repercussions from Bruce if he did.

"Well anyway…" He changed the subject. "I'm excited, I've never been this far overseas before!"  
"I've been to a few places in Europe." Pam said. "But never in Asia!"  
"You know what, I'm gonna look up some of the attractions there."  
James turned to the small screen in front of them. A convenient perk that most overseas flights have are screens for every passenger in front of them. All the little TVs contained some games, TV shows, movies, and even an online store where you could swipe your credit card on the remote provided **(O.C.: I'm not lying, many overseas flights do have this sort of thing such as LAN Chile and JetBlue airlines)**.

He grabbed his remote and switched it on. Taking the headphones provided and slipping them over his head, he started searching for attractions in China. But before he could do that:

_**This is CNN breaking news.**_

"Hey Pam, check your screen too, they have breaking news apparently." James muttered.  
Curious, she turned her screen on as well.

"_Earlier this morning there was a huge attack on the planet Earth from an unknown outside enemy. Believed to be extraterrestrial beings, these aliens landed in cities all over the world and attacked, leaving much destruction in their wake."_

James and Pam's eyes widened.  
"_W-what!?" _He thought, confused. _"Why wasn't I told of this!?"  
_"Alcor?" he whispered.  
"Yes sir." The AI awoke.  
"Were you aware that Earth was just attacked?" James asked.  
"W-what!?" Alcor reacted just as surprised. "No I did not."  
"See if you can intercept any other news reports, I'm taking out my Ari1."  
James reached into his pocket and removed a rectangular mobile device with some black earphones and set it on the small table in front of him. He took off the airplane headphones and put his own in and connected it to the Ari.

"I've found a connection James." Alcor said. "Transmitting now."

Turning on the device, a picture of another news channel came on screen.

The Ari1 was an invention created by Batman, James and Alcor. Deciding that James and Alcor were going to need some technology when they went overseas, it was created so James could stay up to date on any news or emergencies nearby.

"_**This is NBC Breaking News"**_ a reporter spoke.

"_At first, Superman fought valiantly to curb the attack, but the invaders were too overpowering for him alone. A few hours later Superman returned with some other heroes and together they destroyed the invasion and forced the aliens to retreat off the planet."_

"Alcor, are you sure that Batman didn't call us?" He asked.  
"No messages or transmissions came here sir." The AI replied.  
"I wonder why he didn't call you?" Pamela wondered, disturbed.  
"Hang on, there's more." James said.

"_After the attack was repelled the members of this team were identified as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash. They soon had a floating Watchtower near the Earth's atmosphere and they call themselves the __**'Justice League'**_."

"Justice League?" He wondered. "Sounds a little corny."  
"Tell me about it." Pam said. "I'm also surprised the captain didn't panic or anything. Did we seriously sleep through that?"

"Damn it!" James groaned unhappily. "I missed the party!"

**I'm back! After a long hiatus I've decided to throw this possible sequel out as a preview. If you guys like it, I'll keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not A Small Universe After All

"Anything else we missed?" James asked Alcor.  
"None so far." He replied.  
"Boy does Batman have a lot of explaining to do."  
He dropped his voice to a whisper so none of the other passengers overheard him.  
"I'm still wondering how we missed all that." Pamela Isley said, disturbed.  
James shrugged. "I got a lot of questions for him now. Yet we're still hours away from our destination. If I wanted to I'd—"  
"Shh!" Pam quieted him. "We can't really talk too much about that here. Someone still might hear."  
He sighed and looked out the window. James knew full well that he couldn't just phase off the plane and fly them to their destination quickly. Too many questions would be asked and his cover would definitely be blown.

"_Arrgh!" He thought, annoyed. "This involves me! An alien invasion, new heroes, and a 'Justice League,' and I'm stuck on this slow flight!"  
_Suddenly, an idea came to mind.  
"Say Alcor." James said. "How about we speed up this flight?"  
"Oh boy…" He muttered.  
Grinning, he placed his hands on both armrests and closed his eyes. Solarium started spreading into the airplane's engine.  
Suddenly, the airplane lurched forward and was flying faster than ever. A few gasps were heard around the cabin with the sudden burst of speed.  
"_James!" _Pam whispered, annoyed. _"Are you serious!?"  
_Grinning widely, James kept focusing Solarium into the plane's engine.  
"What's our new estimated time until landing in Japan?" He asked.

"…20 minutes." Alcor replied, amused.  
Pamela Isley face-palmed.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
"Where is the accused?" The judges asked.  
"Unfortunately he's still at large." One alien said.  
"Manhunters! Step forward!"  
"This is no ordinary criminal. Finding him and bringing him back will almost certainly involve peril. Are you prepared for that?" the judges asked  
"No man shall escape the manhunters." The lead manhunter said.  
"No man shall escape the manhunters!" The other manhunters chanted.  
"Show us an image of the accused."

"He is a native of planet earth. The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart!"

* * *

Back on earth…

John Stewart walked through his neighborhood in his black coat and shades. He looked into a diner and saw a few people cheering on a basketball game. As he continued he suddenly hid behind a wall and looked into a drugstore. A man holding a gun was demanding money from the cashier. Soon the thief escaped with money in his hand and into his car. Stewart gave the car a small head start before grappling it with his ring. He lifted the car up and slammed it on the ground twice, causing the thief to fall out.

Once out of the car he was covered in a green light. The thief gasped as he was lifted into the air and all the money he stole fell out of his pockets and into the cashier's apron.

Afterwards he walked on to a basketball court.  
"_Man I've been away for too long…" he thought.  
_

* * *

_Haneda airport…_

"Man that trip took quicker than usual eh Pam?" James nudged her.  
She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"No comment."  
After the plane landed, they quickly collected their baggage, went through immigration and customs, and finally left the airport.  
"So where to?" Pam asked.  
"Well the master we're looking for is located in the city of Asashi." James replied. "So we need to take a train up north. It's about 30-40 minutes away."

"Alright then. Let's—"

Before she could finish, she suddenly spotted a TV in the windowsill of a store.  
"James look!" She pointed.  
They rushed to the window and watched a news reporter covering another story.  
**"This is breaking news!" He said. "A fight has suddenly erupted in downtown metropolis. The Justice League had suddenly started fighting an invasion force of super soldiers. When asked what they wanted, they responded "John Stewart, the Green Lantern."  
**James's eyes widened. "John Stewart? What would they want with him?"

The reporter continued:

**"The soldiers claimed he is wanted for a dozen different crimes across the galaxy—"**  
"No way!" James said. "How can John be charged with such crimes? He's part of the Green Lantern Corps!"  
"I don't know, but whoever they are looks like they aren't from this planet."  
He looked at her.  
"This could be so much bigger than any of us. I got to help them." James said. "Sorry Pam, but I need to contact and meet up with Batman."  
She nodded. "I understand, I'll stop by the hotel and check us in."  
Pam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."  
James nodded. "Thanks."

He rushed into an alleyway, changed into his Valiant Warrior costume and flew high into the sky.  
"Alcor! We need to reach that floating thing in space!" Valiant said.  
"I know, but you can't breathe in space." Alcor replied.  
He suddenly stopped flying upwards.  
"Damn it you're right!" James said. "How did I forget that!? Is there any way I could use my Solarium and enable me to breathe?"  
"There is in fact." Alcor responded. "I've been studying the Green Lantern's ring powers oddly enough and I learned that you can charge your body with an aura of Solarium so it forms a "barrier" or a "shield," thus enabling you to breathe."

"Alright, Here goes!"  
James closed his eyes and clapped his palms together. Solarium started streaming through every inch of his body until it started to seep out. Then, the energy outside of this body formed a yellow aura around him.  
"Now to test it out!" He said, and flew out of the atmosphere.  
Nervously, he took a cautious breath…and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Sweet! It worked!" James exclaimed. He looked up and saw the Watchtower close by. Just as he was about to fly towards the hangar bay, he looked and saw Jonn Jonzz staring out into space with his eyes yellow.  
"Alcor, isn't that the Martian Manhunter?" he asked.  
"Indeed he is." Alcor replied. "Originating from Mars, his race was attacked by a hostile invasion and wiped out; the same force that was repelled here on earth. He is the last of his kind."

"Wow…Poor guy." James said. "Well at least we know they're here."  
So he flew up towards the windowsill…

* * *

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart." Jonn said.  
"I could've told you that." The Flash said.  
Superman walked toward him.  
"He's looking at stars." Jon added.  
"Which stars?" Superman flew to the controls and brought up a map of the galaxy. The others gathered around the map.  
"There." He pointed to a cluster of stars. "That's where he is."

"Hey, who's that?" The Flash pointed to the window.

Everyone looked, and saw the Valiant Warrior tapping on the glass. When everyone looked at him, he waved.  
"Please let me in!" They heard him speak.  
"Who are you?" Superman asked.  
"Valiant Warrior!" the young hero replied. "I want to help!"  
The other leaguers looked at each other.  
"Shouldn't we let him in?" the Flash asked.  
"Wait, he could be an enemy." Hawkgirl warned.  
"I'm a good friend of Batman's!" Valiant yelled.

They gasped.  
"Prove it." Jonn said.

* * *

_Gotham City_

Batman threw three batarangs and knocked the guns out of the Joker's cronies' hands.  
Batgirl then swung over him and double kicked the mook in front of her, enabling Batman to attack the clown himself.  
"Well well Batman! This really isn't a surprise ha ha!" The crazy jokester laughed from the high balcony. You better win quick, or the gas will get you first!"  
But as he was laughing, an exploding batarang struck the glass in front of him and blew out the wall, sending him into the back wall.  
Batman quickly swung in and landed in front of him.  
"Anything else?" He asked, when he was suddenly contacted.

"Batman!" Superman's voice came on the speaker.

"What, I'm busy." He answered, bluntly.  
Joker tried to get up and run but was quickly bat-lassoed by Batgirl, sending him to the ground.  
"There's a kid floating outside the Watchtower and he wants us to let him in." Superman said. "Apparently he knows you."

His eyes widened. "Is his name Valiant—"  
"Yeah it is!" The Flash cut in. "He's wearing a black and yellow costume and—"

"Let him in. I know him very well."

**Sorry for the delay! I hit into a wall of busy over the past month and had to pause the story for a bit. Don't worry! Chapters 3 and 4 are already done, so more on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Valiant Warrior and the Justice League

**Note: I do not own any of the Justice League characters besides the OC character!**

"So your name is James Davis?" The Flash asked.  
James nodded. "Yeah, I hail from Gotham City just like Batman."  
"And you have superpowers?" Superman wondered.  
"Yeah." He replied. "I was captured by the Mad Hatter and the Penguin…"  
James relayed his story of how he acquired his Solarium and his fight against Nero.  
"Man, quite a show you put on." The Flash said cockily.  
"Thanks." He replied. "But as soon as I learned about the invasion, and Green Lantern being captured, I couldn't just let it happen. I mean me and Pam—"

"Poison Ivy?" Jon asked.  
"H-how did you know that!?" James stammered. "Did you read my mind?"  
"Yes." He said. "And I heard it from Batman."  
He sighed. "Yes, I am dating a former supervillain."  
Everyone except Jon gasped.  
"Poison Ivy!?" the Flash exclaimed. "The crazy plant lady!?"  
James suddenly stood up.  
"Watch it you." He said dangerously. "She's not a supervillain anymore. We're together and she's different now. Honest!"  
"Alright that's enough!" Superman cut in. "We can tell our stories later. Right now we have a friend in need and we should be going!"

Everyone else nodded and started for the hangar bay.  
"I wish to help." James requested.  
Superman looked at Jonn, who shrugged.  
"Alright, we'll need all the help we can get. If you really can fight, you'll be of great use to us."  
James nodded. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The prison ship landed, and the Manhunters walked out with John Stewart in handcuffs. Waiting for them was an angry mob of aliens from across the galaxy.  
"It's best you don't leave your containment area." One of the manhunters said. "This won't be a kind place for you."  
John said nothing as he walked towards his prison. Soon he was locked in a force field and left alone. He looked up towards the remains of the destroyed planet and frowned.

* * *

_Later...On the ship to the prison…_

"Why would John give up his ring?" Hawkgirl asked.  
"He's a strange one he is." Superman replied.  
"I'm starting to think all of you humans are."  
Superman looked at her puzzled.  
"Sorry." She said.  
"It's ok, I take it as a compliment." He chuckled.  
James looked around the ship; he couldn't believe all this technology.  
"Alcor are you seeing this?" He asked.  
"Indeed I am, very impressive handiwork. And I believe it was John Stewart that built the Watchtower too."  
He frowned. "Man, it all comes back to him huh?"  
"Do you think he's guilty?"  
"No." James replied.  
"We haven't even met him though." Alcor reminded him.  
"I know, but to be honest I think there's more here than meets the eye."  
"I was just thinking the same thing."

Suddenly, the ship rocked to the side as enemy fire struck its hull.  
"Whoa!" He yelled out.  
Enemy ships were firing at all sides.  
"They're not responding to our signals!" The Flash warned.  
"It's clear what they want I say we give it to them!" Hawkgirl said.  
"Don't! We're not here to start a war." Superman ordered. "Flash, take the controls."  
Jon, Hawkgirl and Superman quickly went to the back of the ship.  
On the way, Superman stopped by James's chair.  
"We could use the help." He asked.  
James/Valiant stood up. "I'm here! Alcor, help Flash steer the ship!"

"You got it." Alcor's blue energy flew out of James's body and fused with the ship. So the four of them flew out and attacked the enemy fighters.  
"Remember we're not here to destroy! Just disable them!" Superman warned him as they chased them.  
"Got it!" Valiant understood as he flew behind one of the ships.  
"_Using my Solarium here might destroy the ship and that's too risky…" He thought. "So…"  
_He went into his utility belt and took out a few batarangs. He flung them behind the  
thrusters, disabling them. The ship started to lose altitude, but not enough for it to explode.  
"Good, one down." Valiant counted. He turned in the air and watched the other superheroes in action.

Superman used his heat vision and disabled the thrusters from behind, while Jon phased through the ship and blew out its engine. But then he saw Hawkgirl deliver a vicious blow with her mace and blasted a hole behind the ship and set it on fire, sending it spiraling down towards the ground.  
"Hawkgirl!" Superman flew past her.  
"What?" She asked, but then saw the ship falling towards the ground being chased by the Kryptonian.

"Oh that."

Moving quickly, Superman flew under the ship and slowed it down and placed it gently on the ground. He then used his ice breath and blew the fire out.

* * *

At the same time The Flash was having trouble controlling the ship.  
"'Flash take the controls', did anyone even ask if I knew how?" He complained.  
"Push that button!" Alcor ordered.  
"Which one?"  
"That one!"  
A yellow button started flashing, so he pushed it, turning on the landing jets. The ship landed awkwardly and slid towards the edge where it came to a complete stop.  
"Whew, thanks unknown voice." The Flash said.  
"Anytime, and the name is Alcor." Alcor replied.  
"Well, a safe landing is—"  
As he left the ship, he was suddenly surrounded by enemy troops. Immediately they started firing.  
"Whoa!" The Flash was about to rush back into the ship when the other Justice League and Valiant arrived and beat up the other troops.  
"I had everything under control! Honest!" The Flash protested.

Alcor quickly fused back with Valiant.  
"Anyone know where Green Lantern is?" he asked.  
"He is close by." Jon replied. "That way."  
He pointed to the large structure in front of them.

"_Yeah…" Valiant/James thought. "That oughta' be it."  
_

* * *

John Stewart stood there in his Green Lantern attire, still in handcuffs and looking at his ring, now placed on a pedestal in front of him with the whole courthouse watching.  
"There is no excuse for this horror!" one of the aliens said. "And there can be no escape from punishment. An example must be made!"  
Suddenly, gasps and murmurs went through the crowd. Everyone including John looked at the large glass. What was seen was Superman using his heat vision to melt a hole in the glass. Soon the hole was big enough, and the other heroes flew in. They landed right in the middle of the courtroom.

"Oh no…" John said, dismayed.

"What is this some kind of trial?" Flash asked Superman.  
"Apparently." He replied.  
"Remove the intruders immediately!" One of the three judges yelled out.  
Two guards flew out to apprehend Superman, who grabbed them out of the air and threw them on the ground.  
"Wait!" He insisted. "We would like to apologize for disrupting these proceedings but John Stewart is our friend."  
One of the judges looked at each other.  
"This is a public trial." She said.  
"Very well, you may take seats in the gallery, but this trial will not take anymore outbursts."

"Thank you your honor." Superman said.  
"I have a feeling we're going to be saying that a lot today." Alcor said.

"And boy is this gonna suck." James agreed.

**You might've already picked up that this is "In Blackest Night" episode from the Justice League with a few details changed. I'm including it to ease the OC character in and have him not just join the Justice League right away, because that would be cheap in my opinion. Also, I'm not going to rewrite every single episode from the animated show; I'm gonna move ahead and skip some episodes. Otherwise, that would take months! Onwards!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other

As the trial continued, Kanjar Ro was called up as a witness, who accused John Stewart of destroying a planet. All the leaguers plus James found it interesting that Kanjar Ro was a pirate (therefore a criminal) who was testifying against John.  
"Is it worth mentioning that he didn't aim at the planet?" James asked Superman. "I mean he was only stopping a criminal, how could he control his beam after it bounced off a ship?"  
"Your logic is commendable." He replied. "But in a trial like this it might not hold water. More proof would be needed."  
"Indeed." Jonn said. "And with representatives from all around the galaxy here, that won't sit well with them."  
James nodded and turned back to the trial.  
"This is most disturbing." One of the judges said. "We will recess."

* * *

"Now I get it." Flash rushed up to John Stewart. "You wanted to clear your name that's why you didn't put up a fight."  
"I told you to stay out of this." He told everyone.  
"That scum's an obvious liar." Hawkgirl said, annoyed. "Give me five minutes with him and I'll get the truth."  
"Look everyone! Listen to me." John said. "Do you see that?"  
He gestured to the asteroids and meteor debris in space  
"I did it. I destroyed that planet. I am guilty."  
He sighed and looked at all of them, and just now spotted James.

"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Valiant Warrior." He replied. "I'm here to help you."  
He was skeptical at first, but then said nothing."  
"I'm starting to think this isn't a great name." James whispered to Alcor.  
"It's not." He replied.  
Dumbstruck, he spoke quickly.  
_"Why didn't you say anything!?" He thought. "Valiant Warrior is more of a title than a superhero name I think."  
_"Well hey, it's your name not mine. But in all honesty you need a better name." Alcor spoke in his mind.  
James sighed. "I'll deal with that when I get back to Tokyo."

* * *

After John Stewart/Green Lantern left, they decided to split up. Superman, Jonn, and James were going to investigate what happened to the destroyed planet, while Hawkgirl and Flash were to buy some time.  
The three of them flew back to the ship.  
"What do you expect to find on this moon?" Jonn asked.  
"I don't know. Just call it—" Superman started.  
"Intuition?"  
"Exactly."  
"It does sound suspicious." James added. "I mean, I thought we'd here more of this planet's destruction? Maybe it's because I'm always holed in Gotham, but this should've created a bigger incident."  
"Bigger than having all the representatives from around the galaxy in one courtroom?"  
"Believe it or not, yeah." James nodded.

As they walked onto the ship, Kanjar Ro watched from the shadows…

* * *

Superman flew over hundreds of craters, spotting nothing out of the ordinary.  
He radioed into James.  
"Found anything?"  
"Nothing." He replied. "Just a bunch of craters. Did Jonn find anything?"  
"I found something." Jonn cut in. "But I don't know what it is."  
Quickly, they flew back to Jonn's location.  
"What is this thing?" James asked.  
"When I was a child, we had small gadgets called ilucetrons, they could project images over anything, even the blackness of space."  
"So this is just a bigger model?" Superman asked.  
"It seems that way." Jonn replied.

"So it's an illu—"

Suddenly, James was hit in the back by an energy blast.

"Ahh!" He yelled, and just has he was hit, both Jonn and Superman were hit too, sending them into a wall. They looked and saw Kanjar Ro shooting at them in a ship. He aimed and shot the cliff behind them covering them in debris.  
"The secret will stay here with them." He muttered. "Arrgh!"  
Enemy lasers suddenly struck his hull; he looked and saw Hawkgirl in a ship tailing him.  
He gritted his teeth and went for evasive action.  
Back at the cliff, the three heroes smashed out of the debris and saw Hawkgirl shoot down Ro. Superman flew after the downed ship and captured him before it could crash.  
He set him down right in front of Jonn and James as Hawkgirl landed.  
"I followed him here. I…'borrowed' one of the defense forces ships."

"So he's behind all of this?" Superman asked.  
"Not exactly." Hawkgirl replied.

* * *

"Guilty!" The judges proclaimed. "Arrest them both!"  
Flash and Green Lantern gasped as they were thrown into a containment prison and started to suffocate under a deadly gas.  
Suddenly, Superman and the others crashed through the glass again.  
"Stop!" He yelled.  
Both he and James blasted holes into the unit and pulled them out.  
"Green Lantern is not guilty!" Superman said. He radioed in to Hawkgirl and gave her the signal.  
Back on the moon, Hawkgirl used her mace and smashed the giant device, and soon the destroyed remains of the planet vanished, leaving the original planet intact.

At the courthouse, everyone gasped and started murmuring amongst them.  
"The planet was never destroyed. It was a lie all along." Superman continued.  
"You!" Green Lantern/John Stewart dove and tackled Kanjar Ro. "Why did you do this to me!?  
"For…the money…" He wheezed.  
"Who's money!?"  
"The manhunters…" Ro replied.

* * *

After cornering the elder Green Lanters about the Manhunters, it turns out they were originally created as the police force like the Green Lantern Corps. Wanting their place back, they planned to discredit the Corps and have them as the better forces. So with John and Flash freed, they quickly made their way to the main base, which was under attack.  
"Alcor, what's going on?" Valiant thought.  
"They're attacking the compound where the other elders are held up channeling their green lantern power. They want to destroy that green lamp."  
"Great…" He muttered.

Soon they reached the compound and clashed with the manhunters. They were drastically outnumbered, but since the league were better fighters, they were able to hold their own against their numbers.  
James flew at full speed and smashed through three manhunters, then turned and threw five batarangs and beheaded five more of them. He then fired blasts of Solarium through four more. He was quickly surrounded by 30 of them when Hawkgirl flew behind him and they positioned back to back of each other.  
"Need help?" She asked, grinning.  
"No, but I could use it." He replied cheekily.  
With that, they charged to opposite sides of the circle.

"James, John Stewart is in the compound fighting the leader of the manhunters!" Alcor notified him.  
He quickly turned, and saw explosions inside the compound.  
"Damn! We gotta help him!" He said. But before he could move, 10 manhunters suddenly tackled him.  
"Arrgh!" He yelled. "Get OFF!"  
James released a shockwave of energy and blasted them to pieces.  
"Superman! John Stewart is fighting the leader! I'm going to go help!" He yelled.  
The kryptonian gave him thumbs up.  
"I'll join you in a moment!" He shouted back.  
Nodding, James flew high up and dove into the center of the compound where green light was escaping through.

It turns out his help would be unneeded.

"_**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight…" **_

James looked and saw John Stewart chanting some kind of ritual. Lantern energy was circling around him as the manhunter leader yelled in pain.  
"That's the Green Lantern oath." Alcor said in his mind. "When Green Lanterns charge their rings, they use this chant."  
"The very same words?"  
"Mostly, though some Green Lanterns have their own oaths." Alcor answered.  
At the same time, the remaining leaguers arrived in force.

"Looks like we won't be needed here…" James said.

**"_Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!_**

He watched as John absorbed the power of the lantern and destroyed the manhunter leader for good.

Once it was over, he flew to him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm great." John Stewart replied. "Thanks for your help."  
"Bah, I didn't do much." James waved off the compliment. "I just fought, the justice league is who you should really be thanking."  
"We chose wisely when we gave you the ring." One of the elders said. "Thank you, John Stewart."

* * *

When the carnage was over, the leaguers and James gathered around John.  
"Are you alright John?" Jonn (Martian Manhunter) asked.  
"You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself." He replied.  
"Hey what are friends for?" Flash said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
A small smile came to John's face, enabling everyone else to smile as well.  
"Let's go home." John Stewart/Green Lantern said.

With that, he cast a green shield around them and flew home.  
"Man, what a way to break in a new era." James told Alcor.  
"This isn't even the whole league." He reminded him. "We still haven't met Wonder Woman."  
"You're right, and Batman wasn't here either." James remembered. "Maybe some other day, in the meantime, I gotta get back to Tokyo and start my training."  
He radioed in Pam:  
"Hey Pam, I'm on my way home."  
"Finally!" Her beautiful voice sounded. "I'll see you soon; and by the way, I ran into our teacher a few minutes ago."  
"Oh? Where?" He asked.  
"On the roof of the hotel. It turns out he doesn't live in Tokyo after all."

James's eyes widened. "He doesn't? Then where does he live?"

"That's another thing, he's not from this planet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Out Of This World

After James flew back to Tokyo, Pam was waiting for him outside the hotel.  
"I saw him up there." She pointed to the roof. "When I was up there admiring the view he appeared next to me and asked if I knew you."  
"How did he know we were together?" James asked curiously.  
"He told me he watches the Universe and knows tries to guide people who are lost." Pam replied. "His name is 'Doctor Fate'."  
"Doctor Fate?" James wondered. "He sounds familiar."  
"He should." Alcor answered in his mind. "Dr. Fate is a powerful mystic who like Pam said, guides people on their paths. He once helped Superman in metropolis. Little else is known about him so far unfortunately."

"Hmm…" James wondered. "This is interesting, and now I'm excited to meet him!  
Where is he now?"  
"He left me a message." She replied. "He told me that _both _of us are going to be training with him later today."  
"Sounds good. What do you want to do before then?"  
"I feel like touring the city today. All this hero stuff has left me in need of simplicity."  
He chuckled. "Definitely. Let's go!"  
"You go change in the room, I'll be there in a second." Pam said.  
Nodding, James left.

Pamela Isley reached into her pocket and took out a small bag. Rummaging through it, she pulled out a gold watch.  
"Damn it…" She muttered. "I'm not a criminal anymore, yet I'm still having the urge to steal…"  
The plant user than thought back to her conversation with Doctor Fate:

"_I've seen some of what the young man can do." Doctor Fate said. "And he does have some untapped potential. I'm not going to be the one to unlock it though; he'll do it himself in time. My real issue however, is with you."  
__Pam gasped. "Me? Why?"  
__The mystic folded his arms. "Maybe your pockets can tell me?"  
__Fate extended his arm; a gold aura formed around his hand and suddenly two small bags flew out of her pockets.  
_"_Shoot!" She cried out, annoyed._

_One of the bags flew towards Fate. He took it and pocketed it._

"_I'm returning all the stolen items in this bag." He said sternly. "I'll let you either return the contents of the other bag to where they belong or pay for them. Either way, you will be watched. When the time comes for us to train, I am going to wean you off stealing. Despite quitting your life of crime, you still have the urge to steal because that's all you've known. It's understandable, but you will eventually have to learn to give it up completely."_

_Pam sighed. "I know! It's just so difficult now. I mean, before when I stole, it was only for myself. Benefitting myself and making myself successful was my primary goal. Now when I have the urge to steal, I feel like I'm hurting James. There is guilt. There is remorse, so I am changing. Occasionally though the urge is just too strong…"_

_Fate nodded. "You will learn."_

She put the gold watch away and pocketed the bag.

"_Yes, I will learn…eventually."  
_

* * *

After leaving the hotel, James and Pam toured the city of Tokyo. They went shopping, bought new clothes (Pam returned the items secretly after they were reported stolen to avoid a scene) and ate at a nice restaurant. Afterwards, they went outside into the lights of the evening and kept walking around.

"Check that out!" James pointed towards the large screen.  
Pam looked and saw a commercial advertising a movie, then it switched to the news.  
"This is Vicki Vale of MSNBC." The reporter said.

"Oh hey! Vale is moving up in the world!" James complimented. "...Right?"

"_Earlier today we witnessed an arrest of the Green Lantern. After seeing the hero taken away, the 'Justice League' went out and followed him and witnessed a trial with species from all around the galaxy weighing in. At first it looked as if the Lantern was going to be found guilty and sentenced, but after some investigation from the Justice League, turned out to be just a frame up by the very group that arrested him, the so-called "Manhunters." _

The news then cut to footage of the Justice League plus James fighting the Manhunters in space.  
"What the!?" James exclaimed, flabbergasted. "How did they get that footage?"

"_This footage was attainable thanks to a new invention called the "Cam Shock," created by Lex Luthor. The Cam Shock can record footage hundreds of light years away. Due to Luthor's generous donation, MSNBC was able to garner exclusive coverage of the battle in space for the viewers."_

"Lex Luthor?" James wondered. "That name sounds familiar…"  
"Lex Luthor is a billionaire genius from Metropolis who built more than half of the city." Alcor answered in his mind. "He and Superman have been enemies for a long time. Just for the record, he is evil."  
"_Yeah I got that part." _James answered. _"That's why I feel suspicious. I mean, the "Cam Shock?" Sounds like trouble."  
_"There's more about Luthor." Alcor continued. "He's actually worked with the Joker a few times to try to kill Superman with Kryptonite."  
"_Really?" _James thought. _"So another villain to keep watch..."_

Vale continued her report:  
"_Also, working with the Justice League was local Gotham hero the uh…"Valiant Warrior…" Fighting bravely, the young man helped free the Green Lantern and prove him innocent."_

James sighed.  
"What's wrong James?" Pam looked over at him.  
"The name I chose was stupid after all…" He replied sulkily.  
"What, your hero name?" She asked.  
James nodded. "It's not really a superhero name, it's just a title. I'm not really named anything right now…"  
Pam took his hand.  
"Come on, who cares if Vale nearly flubbed the name, it's just a name."  
"Yeah I know, but maybe I got it wrong." James replied. "I mean, I realize now I need a better name."  
"Look if it bothers you that much, maybe you can ask Doctor Fate for ideas?"

James chuckled. "Look, he's a mystic, I don't think he'll waste his tim—"  
Suddenly the ground beneath them vanished, and a purple portal appeared under their feet.  
"What the he—AHH!"  
They fell into the portal and disappeared. The portal then shrank and vanished, and yet nobody noticed.

* * *

_Gotham City…_

Batman drove in his Batmobile through crime alley as he smashed through a metal fence pursuing an armored car. He saw the windows open and two thugs appear with guns. They quickly opened fire on the Batmobile, only to see their bullets bounce off the tough exterior.  
"Batman!" Robin radioed in.  
"What is it?" He answered.  
"I've reached the other side, I'm closing in on them now with Barbara!"  
He pushed a button and his screen flashed to a map of Gotham. He saw both Batgirl and Robin swinging towards the front of the armored car from the opposite side.  
"Good, I'm going to disable the wheels. Be ready."

Batman pushed another button, and four batarangs flew out of the 'mobile and blew the wheels off, sending the car careening into a wall. At that moment, Robin and Batgirl landed on top of the car, ripped the doors open, and removed the two thugs.  
"Good job you too." He emerged from the Batmobile.  
"Ah it was easy." Robin said confidently.  
"Easy Robin." Batgirl quipped. "We now need to figure out what they stole."  
Batman carved a hole into the side of the armored car and jumped inside.  
Inside, he could see smashed test tubes and some beakers. He looked and saw a box partially blasted open. Taking out a flashlight, he peaked in and gasped.  
"What is it Batman?" Batgirl climbed in. She looked at what Batman was peeking into and gasped too.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Those are blood samples!"  
"Not just any blood samples, blood samples from one person." Batman replied. "If you look closer, you can see traces of blue energy mixed with the blood."  
"So what does that mean?" Robin had climbed in last.

"Blue energy, meaning Solarium."  
Everyone gasped.

"They're taking samples of James's DNA!? Why!?" Batgirl asked.  
"I don't know, but these are a lot of samples for one person. Even if he does have superpowers." Batman said. "And I have a feeling this isn't the whole batch. There's more."  
"WHAT!?" Robin and Batgirl gasped.

* * *

_**A Few Months Earlier…**_

"Pick up as many samples as you can." A dark-skinned woman ordered. "The ruins here will have plenty."  
"Yes ma'am!" came the replies.

The woman pulled out her cellphone and dialed an unknown number.

"This is Amanda Waller." The woman said. "We have picked up more than enough samples. We will return shortly to commence the project."

**Amanda Waller already!? Yep, I'm introducing her sooner because she was a key antagonist in the Justice League show, and from here on the story will detract from the show and it'll all be new stuff. Mostly. Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating in over a month. Luckily I've been able to cure my writer's block and busy schedule. So more on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Where It Really Began

"AHHH!"

James and Pam fell through nothingness as they couldn't see the ground.  
Thinking fast, James used his energy to switch to his hero attire and grab Pam as they floated down.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Anytime." He replied. "Was that Doctor Fate?"  
"Yes, it was." A powerful voice spoke.  
Suddenly, light flooded the room, and they were floating in a room with cushions. A few bookcases dotted the walls with red curtains covering the windows and ceiling. They floated down next to a chair and looked at the mystic.  
"Whoa…" James muttered.

"Welcome." Doctor Fate emerged in a flash of light. Next to him was a dark haired, dark-skinned woman.  
"Hello, my name is Inza." The woman said. "Welcome to the Tower of Fate."  
"_Alcor?"_ James asked.  
"_Ah...now I know who he is." _He responded. _"After some research, I learned his name is Kent Nelson, whose father was killed while they were exploring the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia in 1920. They had discovered an ancient underground pyramid an immortal life form named 'Nabu.' It was this life form that gave Kent his powers in the first place. He currently serves as an agent for the Lords of Order in their never ending battle against the Lords of Chaos."  
_"_Whoa…" _James said. _"Wait you said you did research? How did you to research now?."  
"Solarium's a nice thing." Alcor said.  
"Right..." James replied. "__So this man must've seen a lot through his years..."_

"Indeed I have." Fate answered.  
James suddenly gasped. "Did you just read my mind!?"  
"Yes I have. My apologies." He replied. "But I understand you have another soul in your mind?"  
"Uhh yeah…" James nodded. "You heard his voice too?"  
"I have." Fate replied. "And his name is Alcor, am I right?"  
He chuckled as he folded his arms. "I think by now it's pointless to answer since you already know."  
"So you're here to train us?" Pam asked.  
"Yes I am, and to provide some exposition on the origin of your powers young one." Fate explained.  
"Origin?" James looked confused. "Well I know how I became who I am. It was because of an accident."

"I know." Fate said. "I've watched every single extraordinary being on this planet and beyond. I know how you became the Valiant Warrior, however what you might not know is how Solarium came to be."  
"I…" James started, but then Alcor interrupted.  
"_He's right James." _He said. _"Even though WE know how you obtained your powers, you still don't know everything about them. Plus we don't know how Solarium came to be other than Batman's intel about its purpose."  
_"Alcor is correct." Fate said. "Here, let me show you something."  
Fate waved both of his hands, and a mass of energy appeared in between them. It formed into a rectangle and everyone saw Batman and Robin driving in the Batmobile chasing after an armored car.

"Wha…?" James stammered, surprised. "This is the night I was abducted!"  
"Indeed." Fate said. "Now listen to what Batman says to his partner Robin."

**"What is it this time? More money?" Tim Drake/Robin asked.  
****"Not this time." Batman/Bruce Wayne replied. "In that armored car is Solarium, developed by the world's leading scientists as a new type of energy. That energy is a self-sustaining limitless energy source that can theoretically power all of Gotham forever. But it's unstable as of right now. That energy is like symbiotic, meaning it can bond to a host. A type of Commensalism where one organism benefits and the other is unharmed."  
****"Oh no!" Robin cried out.  
****"**_**Damn it…" **_**Batman thought...**

Soon the memory disappeared, leaving James to scratch his head.  
"Huh." He wondered. "Well that explains how the Solarium came to be."  
"Incorrect." Fate said. "You saw Batman explained how the Solarium was developed as an energy source, but not where it started."  
"But what does it matter?" Pam asked. "I worked in botany for many years and have developed plenty of chemicals from lesser ingredients all the time! What makes this any different?"  
"Because Solarium isn't from Earth." Fate replied.  
Everyone except Inza gasped.  
"W-what!?" James stuttered. "It's NOT from Earth? Then where's it from!?"

"Your Solarium energy originates from the Source."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…  
_

"How's the process going?" Amanda Waller asked.  
"We're ahead of schedule." A scientist replied. "We did have a shipment intercepted by Batman, but those were only cloned samples. We have plenty more to cover the losses."  
"Good." Waller replied. "Keep working, the sooner we can finish our clone the quicker we'll be able to defend ourselves from those so-called "Justice League.""  
The scientist nodded and returned to work.  
Waller then turned to the giant tube in front of her.  
She looked at the figure sleeping in the liquid.

"_Soon, we'll be able to protect this planet from any threats, including the Justice League!"  
_

* * *

"They're cloning James!?" Batgirl asked wildly.  
"Yes." Batman replied as they drove to the Batcave. "And with all the blood and DNA left at the battle scene of the old factory, they're going to have tons of samples."  
Robin banged his armrest.  
"How did we miss this!?" He asked angrily. "I mean we should've at least picked up something on our radars!"  
"That's the odd thing." Batman said. "I've rewind all the past security measures and trackers to the past five weeks and nothing came up. It seems whoever is doing these tests have some high tech signal jammers, because my Batcave picked up nothing."

"And the area of the factory ruins is pretty far off the beaten path we usually take for our patrols." Batgirl added.  
"That too." Batman nodded.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Robin asked.  
"I'm going to the Watchtower." He said. "Perhaps I can ask some of the Justice League if they have any clues. I normally wouldn't ask other heroes, but I have no trail as of now."  
"Can we come?" Robin begged.  
Batman shook his head. "I need someone here in Gotham to protect the city. I know Nightwing comes out occasionally but I can't always rely on him. You two have really gotten stronger since you both started, and only you too can keep Gotham safe.

"I think daddy would disagree with you." Batgirl grinned.  
"Let Gordon do what he wants. At least he'll have you two to help." Batman said.  
"Aww…" Robin groaned. "More babysitting."

* * *

"What do you mean Solarium didn't originate on Earth!?" James exploded. "Are you telling me that this…"  
He looked down at his hands as they glowed yellow.  
"…Is not from here?"

"It isn't." Fate said.  
"_James, you do know what the Source Wall is right?" Alcor asked.  
_"_Sort of…" He replied. "Isn't that the barrier that protects the unknown?"  
_"_You mostly correct." Alcor said. "Basically the Source Wall is what lies at the edge of the known Universe. Beyond the wall lies what is known as the Source, a cosmic essence or being that is the "source" of all that exists. The wall is theoretically passable. However, all those who have tried have been inevitably trapped in it. Over time it has been made up of the bodies of would-be conquerors and curiosity seekers from all across the universe."_

"_How do you know that?" James asked.  
_"_It's Fate." Alcor said. "He's feeding me all of this information right now!"  
_He looked back at the mystic.  
"So my powers originate from the Source?"

"Yes." Fate replied. "And it originated there via a war. You see, over a thousand years ago, there was a war in the deepest recesses of the Promethean Galaxy. The two sides battered each other for many months, until one of the strategists looked behind him and saw they were being pushed back towards the Source Wall. If anyone attempted to pass through the Source Wall, then they would be trapped within the wall forever. However that strategist decided to risk it all and pass through the Source Wall in an attempt to stem the tide. And he made it; he passed through the wall and returned with incredible powers. With this newfound power, he was able to destroy the enemy fleets and claim victory for his side. Unfortunately, he became greedy, and started to use his power for personal gain."

"The Lords of Order were shocked at his antics. On his home planet, he subjugated his entire population and put himself on the throne. He then used the anti-life equation and started controlling the masses to invade other planets. Before he could do so however, the Lords of Order attacked him and tried to free the enslaved planets. I was present at the time of the battle, and we fought him until the end. But he finally went down after we cast a combined spell to destroy his body and cast him into the Source Wall. His powers were sealed in a capsule and sent into deep space. The capsule crash-landed in the Atlantic Ocean on Earth, where a few scientists managed to retrieve it a few years ago."

"Since that great battle the energy had significantly weakened in its sealed state, and nearly died off completely had the scientists not put the energy in suspended animation and keep it alive. Eventually, the scientists were able to convert this energy into a usable power source into what you now call Solarium. I watched as the Solarium was stolen and you were captured. I saw the energy forcibly transferred into you by the Penguin and the Mad Hatter as you suffered. You screamed and yelled and broke out of their clutches and escaped. At that moment, I was afraid that you would follow the same fate as that warrior years ago. However I instead saw your internal struggle with the villain you called 'Nero.' I witnessed the entire fight from here, and saw you triumph in the end."

"Now I look at you now and see you and the Solarium have bonded well since that time." Doctor Fate said. "You have really grown since then, and I no longer feel worried for you."  
James bowed. "Thank you, I am honored."

"_Honored?" _

"_Yeah. For some reason I'm starting to feel like I'm in the presence of an omnipotent and wise being; not exactly human, but better. I mean I feel this guy has seen it all and done it all. I can't help but respect him."  
_"Are we done with this storytelling?" Pam asked, a little annoyed. "I think it's time we started!"  
"I agree." Fate replied. "But first, I believe you have something to explain to young James here."  
"Huh? What is he talking about Pam?" He looked at her.  
She shuffled nervously in place.  
"We will let you sort this out yourselves." Inza said as they teleported away.  
"Eh?" James was still confused as Pam took his hand.

"Look James," Pam began. "There's something I have to tell you…"

**Oooh! Now for an awkward explanation from our former villain! Also, I am indeed planning to change James's superhero name. I realized "Valiant Warrior" is just a title not a real time. Plus it's too wordy for the story and for the so-called "News" in the story. I had Vicki Vale nearly flub the name as she read it on air because she felt the same way ;) **

**Anyway, I already have a new name picked out, and it took me a long time to find one let me tell you. Either the names I came up with (with help from a name generator) were either too stupid or taken. Finally though, I have a new name! Don't go anywhere! The name will be revealed next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Will Now Be Called…

"W-what!?" James asked, flabbergasted. "Why?"  
Pamela Isley looked down at her feet.  
"I…don't know what it is." She replied. "I mean I'm no longer living the life of a criminal, but stealing is the only thing I've known for years besides trying to eradicate the human race for the plants. I guess my body isn't ready to accept giving up the kleptomania lifestyle. I'm so sorry James; I'm trying to control it! I've either returned or paid for the items I've stolen. Sometimes though, the urge is just too great! That's the second reason why I came with you on this trip. To truly change myself."

"What was the first?" He wondered.  
"To be with you of course!" Pam exclaimed. "I wasn't gonna sit at home tending to my plants while you went off and got stronger. Absolutely not! Besides you're only 20 and I'm 33, I'm practically your chaperone!"  
"Ugh, please don't mention our ages again." James muttered. "It makes me feel like I'm having a relationship with one of my college teachers."  
"You might be." Pam replied. "I mean I might get my old job back at Gotham University…"

His mouth dropped open at the sudden realization.  
"Shit!" He blurted out. "If you get your old job back…I'll be dating a teacher!"  
Pam burst out laughing. "Come on, it's not like we're going to be in the same class. What is your major?"  
"Political Science."  
"See? I do endangered plants." She said. "We may never see each other at all."  
"But one of my classes is Biochemistry…"  
Her eyes widened. "Oh."  
James shook his head. "Look we're way off track here. I am a bit annoyed that you've stolen again, however I say I'm not that surprised."

"Why not?" She asked, alarmed.  
"Well let's think about this." James sat down on a chair, enabling Pam to sit next to him.  
"You've been a criminal for as long as you remember right?"  
"Right."  
"And suddenly quitting your life of crime shouldn't have come easy for you." James explained. "I mean being Poison Ivy was really all you knew. But after you met me and started to open your eyes a little more, you lost all feeling for the crime world. Why? Because you didn't think anyone would see you more than just a criminal. Ever since that incident with your old professor, you've only been a villain. I mean Batman wasn't much better; he just wanted to capture you and put you in Arkham. Then every time you broke out he would put you back in. It's like you said before, it was a never-ending cycle of Rob, Arrest, Arkham, and Escape."

"But now you've seen the bigger picture and want to actually do something more with your life; however your body didn't adapt as quickly as your heart or brain. You still have the urge to steal because that's all you've known. I'm not angry, because you're technically going through withdrawal. Ending your life of crime for good is no easy task; the Penguin tried to reform himself once, but he felt society wouldn't accept him back and turned right back to crime. It's like the guy who gets arrested and thrown in jail for 10 years then is released. What can he do now? He has no loved ones or friends waiting for him when he leaves, and he can't possibly get a job because he was a criminal. So he tries robbing a bank or killing someone to get back in jail because that's the life they've always known."

James looked at Pam, who said nothing.  
"Thus, you just need some time." He continued. "This training should be more than enough to completely give up the life of a criminal."  
He placed a hand over hers and smiled.  
"I have faith in you." He said. "I know you can do it."  
A tear formed in one of her eyes. She lunged forward and enveloped him in a big hug.  
"Thank you…" she cried. "I didn't know you could be so understanding…"  
He returned the hug.  
"Hey, my parents and college taught me well."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips, causing James to blush.  
"I'm ready to train, are you?" She asked.  
He jumped up from his seat and glowed yellow.  
"Hell yeah!"  
Pam stood up too. "Me too! Let's do this!"

* * *

So for the next few weeks, James and Pam trained hard with Doctor Fate. Their training was different; James was trying to hone is skill with the Solarium, while Pam would try to change her identity.

James's first test was fighting Doctor Fate (although he was surprised). As he fought the mystic, Fate instructed him on his weak spots and he learned that he was taking too many hits from enemies during his time in Gotham. So he started increasing his agility. However he first had to fight without Solarium in order to truly start gaining the skills he needed.

Soon his speed has increased dramatically and was able to keep up with Doctor Fate's attacks. More and more tests soon came as he was taken into space and told to destroy falling meteors. It was difficult work, and he even used up all of his energy at first. Eventually his stamina and strength increased, and his flight speed exceeded his former speed. Finally, he was taken to other planets and had to survive in extreme temperatures. First he was taken to Neptune and its dark blue spot with its constant storms, then Jupiter's Great Red Spot with its powerful hurricanes. Fate soon brought him to other dangerous areas of the galaxy to train harder.

As for Pamela, she was given a separate test. The plant user had to fight different versions of her old Poison Ivy persona and defeat them. It was slow work; due to her body still not being able to adapt to her no longer being a criminal, she lost every fight to Ivy. Frustrated, she kept fighting.

One day while they were resting together when Pam spoke:  
"God! I can't win at all!" She cried, frustrated. "I feel like I'm fighting with one hand behind my back every time the test begins. Poison Ivy seems to always know how I'm gonna fight."  
"Maybe it's because you're fighting as Poison Ivy and not as someone else." James suggested.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Since you've always fought as Poison Ivy, the villain Poison Ivy will always have an advantage over you because she's the villain and you're not. You need to find a new way to fight her. Remember, you're not Poison Ivy anymore, so maybe…"  
"?"

"Maybe it's time to fight as a superhero."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
"Yes!" He insisted. "Maybe this is what Dr. Fate wanted for you. You're no longer a villain, but you need to change some of your attitude. I know superhero sounds corny, but supervillain isn't much better. You know good martial arts, but you've always fought as Ivy. Remember all those fights with Batman? Not only have you learned some moves from him, but also you can fight hand-to-hand. Remember Poison Ivy uses her plants liberally to attack her enemies, but any hero could get in close and subdue you. That's the key! Poison Ivy's critical weakness is close combat!"

She looked at him.  
"Huh…" Pam wondered. "I've never tried to engage her in close combat. I've just fought the same way I always have."  
"You know at this point, I think you need a new name." James suggested. "Since you're no longer Poison Ivy, you need a new identity."  
Pam shrugged. "Let's wait until I win."  
James burst out laughing. "Do it!"

* * *

A few hours later, Pam and the Poison Ivy clones readied for battle. James watched from high above a balcony with Inza and Dr. Fate.  
"Nice battlefield." James complimented.  
"Thank you." Inza said. "I designed it."  
_"__What?" _Alcor blurted out, surprised.  
_"__Now I'm wondering if I'm fighting the right person…" _James told him.

"BEGIN!" Fate's voice boomed.

Immediately, the five Ivy clones attacked. All of them quickly summoned moss monsters to attack, but Pam was faster. She slid under one of the monsters and kicked the first clone in the neck, knocking her out of the fight. Next, she ran behind the second Ivy and grabbed her in a headlock. Two of the moss monsters raised their arms high above their heads.  
"N-no stop!" the clone shouted, but it was too late. As their arms swung down, Pam quickly released her and jumped out of the way, crushing the second clone.  
Three of the five moss monsters then melted away, leaving three.

Pam suddenly back flipped to avoid the two kicks by two more clones. She then did a spinning back kick, knocked one of them to the ground, then did a suplex and smashed her face onto the ground, leaving one.

Pam turned and looked at the last Ivy clone.  
"Oh, well this is different." Poison Ivy spoke. "You've changed."  
"Indeed I have." Pam readied her battle position.  
"Then I'll challenge your hand-to-hand strategy." Ivy grinned, matching her position.  
James's eyes widened. _"__She's challenging Pam's technique?"  
__"__The clone seems confident in her abilities…" _Alcor said. _"__This is the true test…"  
_"Bring it." Pam gestured.  
Ivy charged and did a tornado kick, in which Ivy ducked and did a low kick to her feet. Ivy back flipped and jump kicked towards her.

Pam suddenly had a flashback to one of her fights with Batman.  
_Poison Ivy did a back kick that Batman dodged and elbowed her into a wall. She ran at him and did a jump kick towards him…  
_Pam moved to her right and caught her kick out of the air and threw her against the wall.  
"Whoa!" James cried out. "How did she do that!?"  
"Learning from the Dark Knight." Dr. Fate said.

"My name is Masteria!"  
Pam suddenly spun around and chopped her neck with her right hand. She fell backwards and hit the ground, defeated.

"Good."

The clones disappeared and Dr. Fate floated down with Inza and James.  
"Masteria huh?" He asked.  
She blushed. "Well you know…"  
James gave her a hug. "You did it." He whispered.  
She smiled at him. "Yes I did."  
"Well then." Inza said. "It looks like you've finally moved on, and have buried Poison Ivy for good."  
"Indeed." Fate added. "You are now stronger than ever before. You are no longer Poison Ivy the criminal, and it seems like you've already chosen a new name for yourself..."

She nodded. "Yes I have. Masteria."  
Fate then turned to James.  
"And you have chosen a new name as well I gather?"

"Yes." James said. "I'm going to not only change my name, but my costume as well.  
_"__I can do that right?"  
__"__Yes." _Alcor confirmed.

"I want to be called **Nightshroud**. I'm no Batman, but fighting in the dark is an art I will master. Heck if Batgirl can do it so can I!"

"Oh?" Pam wondered. "Nightshroud huh?"  
He chuckled. "It was difficult to find a name actually. Alcor and I searched the databases of the world and found out there are a lot of stupid names out there. My first choice was Nightshade, but a supervillain takes that name. So Nightshroud was the next best thing."  
"Well you seem to have assumed new identities." Doctor Fate said. "Now it's time for one final test. I've taken you to some of the deepest and most dangerous areas of the galaxy; black holes, Gamma Ray Bursts, Neutron Stars, Red Giants and more."

"You're final test is to fight me, and defeat me." The mystic finished.

**First of all, apologies for the massive delay! College started up again, and I had a family emergency to attend to with my family. Due to my classes I won't have as much time to update as possible, but I prepared for this and have finished up to 13 chapters up to this point. I will review them and edit them in an effort to improve the story overall, but they will be here soon!**


End file.
